Help!
by baby-gurl88
Summary: After his wife decides she needs a break John Cena finds himself alone with their two sons and in need of some help.
1. Help!

John Cena looked around, how she could just leave him like this. There were toys everywhere a baby bag that had exploded all over the table and John only had an hour before he was due at the arena.

As he quickly moved around the room trying to make sense of the mess his thoughts drifted back to early that morning when he'd come back from the gym and everything had fallen apart.

"_I need a break." Amanda told John. They'd been married for five years and now she needed a break. John didn't understand._

"_Your never home, I have needs John and you can't meet them. I need to get away for awhile and regroup."_

_John couldn't believe what she was saying he had always thought they had a solid marriage he was doing all he could to make it work including flying out Amanda and their two sons to the show for the weekend._

"_Amanda baby can't we just sit down and talk it out. We'll figure something out." John begged._

_Amanda came over kissing John on the lips before pulling away picking up her bag and walking towards the door. "It's too late John."_

And then she left. John looked around the hotel room, it was somewhat cleaner. He looked over at the bed and smiled. Lying wrapped in his security blanket was his four year old son, James. Next to the bed in a port-a-cot was his youngest son Tyler just 9 months old.

When Amanda told him she was pregnant, he'd been reluctant at first, and he'd never been a fan of kids. But when he held James in his arms for the first time all of that crap went right out the window.

He walked over to the bed and gently gave James a small shake. He watched as he stirred opening his eyes. "Is mummy back yet?" James asked staring up at his dad.

"No not yet but we've got to get going. Daddy's taking you to work with him." John laughed as James instantly sprung up, he'd only just began to understand wrestling and he was already in love with it.

"Yay lets go." James began shouting jumping all over the place.

John quickly got James to pick a few toys to take to play with tonight while he reached in the cot and picked up Tyler. As he slipped the young baby into the baby carrier and slung his wrestling bag over his other shoulder, as he got to the door James piped up.

"What about Tyler's bag?" John sighed before placing everything down then re arranging himself with the baby bag now added to his arms.

This seemed a hell of a lot easier with an extra set of arms. John thought to himself walking out of the hotel room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lacey sat at her kitchen table; she took the lid off her microwave dinner and began to eat. The hype of her having a full day of having to do nothing had worn off rather quickly and as she took another bite of her meal she couldn't help but feel extremely bored.

She'd been a nanny to the Riley kids since they were born. And now both were in school and no longer needed her. Today was her first day that she'd been able to sleep in, and not have to worry about who she had to pick up, which child had to go where and when. But as much as Lacey had been looking forward to doing nothing she couldn't help but miss it.

Being a nanny was all she'd known. She was 18 when she got her first job with Mr and the very pregnant Mrs Riley, they'd hired Lacey three weeks before Mrs Riley was due so that Lacey could be accustomed to the house and them before the baby arrived.

From the second Mrs Riley bought Patrick and Hugh into the world they had been Lacey's full responsibility. The Riley's held work above everything else and just two weeks after giving birth to the twins Mrs Riley was back at work leaving Lacey to raise both boys.

The pay was excellent and Lacey son grew attached to the boys, but now they had started school they no longer needed someone to care for them during the day and Mr and Mrs Riley had let Lacey go.

Now at 23 years old, Lacey knew nothing but being a nanny. She had enough money to not work again fro awhile she could use it to travel or buy a house but as she threw her trash in the bin and climbed into bed Lacey realised she wanted to work again, needed to work again. Tomorrow she would begin looking for another nanny job.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

John slumped into the hotel room, followed by Randy Orton carrying James. John dumped his bags on the floor and took Tyler out of his carrier and laid him in the cot.

John watched as Randy placed the sleeping James on the bed, before giving John a 'you owe me' look. Tonight had been hell, James took upon himself to run around everywhere trying to meet any wrestler he could. Tyler cried and screamed for the better half of the night before he finally fell asleep.

If Randy hadn't offered to look after James, John may have never made it out to the ring for his match. The last time he'd brought the kids to the arena it had gone a lot more smoothly but then again he had Amanda.

As John collapsed onto the bed beside James he realised that he was going to need help. Professional help, he couldn't rely on his friends to baby sit for him all the time, before he drifted off to sleep John made a mental note to look for a nanny tomorrow.

A/N: Alright so there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you all think. I've been sitting on this idea for awhile. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Scoring the Job

Lacey took a deep breath, it had been a while since she'd gone to an interview and so far they hadn't been going that great. Lacey had forgotten how shy she became when placed in one on one situation.

She looked at the other girl in the small room with her. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top that was torn along the bottom. The girl looked like she was going to a night club rather than a job interview.

Lacey looked at the ad that she'd printed off her computer, it did say single male with two children, maybe she should have dressed more appealing. Lacey was wearing a long white skirt that had a little grey flowers scattered over it and a baby blue blouse. Lacey thought she was dressed okay but not if this guy was looking for a hook up and not a nanny.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

John stared at the girl in front of him. She looked like she'd just finished high school actually she looked like she was still there. She couldn't be a day over 18 John thought to himself looking her over.

John whispered to Katrina the lady from the agency that he didn't like her and that he'd go get the next one. The truth was John wanted to see how many girls like this he had to deal with many were a few fries short of a happy meal and it was starting to piss him off. It appeared many were just using the job as a dating service. The only half decent nanny he'd seen was an elderly woman who was perfect until John revealed that there was a lot of travelling turns out she didn't travel to well in her old age.

John walked into the living room and saw there were only two girls left, John smiled at both. The girl closest to him resembled about half of the other girls he'd seen that day, the sort of girl he use to go for before he met Rebecca.

John looked over at the other girl she was sitting on the edge of the chair and looked extremely nervous. She held a folder in her hands and looked somewhat professional if she would just stop looking like she was being sent to her death. John smiled before pointing at the first girl and telling her she could come in.

John put his hand in the small of this girl back to guide her out of the room and into the next, he meant nothing by it but she obviously took it as a sign and linked her arm around his.

Lacey sat staring at what had just happened, this guy did want a hook up and he'd obviously found what he wanted. Lacey wasn't there to be checked out and turned into a little girlfriend. She stood up and walked towards the front of the house, this was a bad idea. She was stupid to think that this would actually be an okay position she should of known that a single guy wasn't looking for a nanny rather someone to warm his bed.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

John couldn't believe this girl. Her name was apparently Candy and she had zero experience with children, she probably couldn't even spell it and she hadn't stopped flirting since they'd entered the room. That last girl was looking more and more promising by the second. John decided to end the interview, he had heard enough about Candy's dance history.

John walked back into the living room only to find it empty. John looked around she wasn't anywhere. He walked out into the front yard and saw no one. Where'd she go? He thought to himself walking back inside.

John sighed he'd thought this was going to be easy, he only had a one more day before he had to go back to work and he couldn't go back without someone to help him out. He couldn't ask his parents to look after the boys he couldn't put that burden on either of them, they'd raised there own children they didn't need to raise his as well.

John went into the James bedroom where his brother was playing with the boys.

"Who wants to go out for dinner?" John said scooping Tyler up off the floor and into his arms.

"Me, me, me!" James shouted jumping around.

"Well go get your jacket and then we'll go." John said as James shot off out of the room.

"How'd it go?" John's brother asked walking out of the room with John.

"Hopeless, I felt like I was running a dating service not looking for a nanny." John said. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't find someone soon."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Lacey pulled over into the diner, she didn't feel like cooking for herself tonight. A whole day of rejections made her feel depressed and eating alone really wouldn't help that cause.

Lacey walked in and sat at the counter. She ordered her food and looked around it wasn't much better than eating at home, hardly anyone was here. An old man was at the other end of the counter and two guys in business suits were sitting in a booth at the back drinking coffee.

Lacey turned back around and sipped her water, she thought about that last interview. She couldn't believe some guys were so desperate to find women they needed to use their children as a way to get girls.

John pulled into the diner, it was James favourite place to eat he loved the pie. John went around and unbuckled James and then picked up Tyler and walked into the diner.

James picked a booth and John asked a waitress for a high chair. John got Tyler settled and James was colouring in the menu. John looked around the diner it was pretty empty tonight usually it was full of young kids from the schools but there must have been something on tonight he then noticed the young women sitting at the counter she looked strangely familiar but John couldn't place where he'd seen her before. He smiled she was cute in a sort of reserved way. The quiet type John thought to himself as he placed his order with the waitress.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

John looked at the mess that sat in front of him he knew his son was supposed to be under it all somewhere. Maybe ordering Tyler spaghetti wasn't the brightest idea Tyler had more on him then he'd eaten. John looked at the bowl there was just some sauce left so he moved it over to the other side of the table and began trying to clean up Tyler.

As he came back up from picking the wipes up out of the bag he felt something wet pressed against his face. John stood up to see Tyler giggling and holding his hands out in front of him innocently.

Before John had a chance to do anything James started to ask about his pie which John had promised him. John sighed before walking over to the counter to get the waitresses attention.

Lacey looked up from her meal as someone came and stood next to her, she recognised him as the man from the last interview. He was yelling at the waitress who was talking on the phone and ignoring him. Lacey looked over her shoulder just in time to see a young boy push a bowl onto the floor.

Red sauce went everywhere and out of instinct Lacey jumped up and went over to clean up. John turned around James had thrown the bowl onto the floor and now the girl from the counter was bending down to clean up the mess. John quickly walked over and bent down next to her.

"You don't have to do that." John said taking some cracked bits of bowl out of her hands.

"Its fine I'm kind of use to it." Lacey said looking up she stopped when she realised it was the interview guy.

John stared at the girl closer and it finally hit him where he'd seen her before. "You're that girl from the interview today aren't you?" John said standing up and extending his hand down to her.

"Um yeah." Lacey said standing up without using his hand and throwing him a dirty look.

"Well why'd you leave I didn't get to interview you yet?" John asked amused by her disgust in him.

"It looked like the position had already been filled no sense in hanging around. Plus I don't think I was what you were looking for." Lacey said surprising herself with her sudden confidence.

"And how do you know that. I never even got to introduce myself and you already knew what I was looking for?" John said taking a napkin and wiping his hands.

Lacey just shook her head this man was impossible. Se watched as he turned back around to what she assumed where his sons and wiped off the sauce off his hands as he looked back up at Lacey she couldn't help but giggle on his left cheek was a small red handprint.

"Oh and the position isn't filled as you can see I'm in need of a little help…hey what's so funny?" John asked noticing her trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm sorry I thought the ad was for a nanny position for two young boys not three." Lacey said taking the napkin and wiping his cheek.

John looked down at the napkin and couldn't help but blush just a little bit. He soon let out a laugh. "Well I said I needed help." John said picking up Tyler.

"Hoe about an informal interview?' John asked. She seemed to know something about children he noticed as she was playing with Tyler in his arms.

Lacey looked up at him, he didn't seem like a total sleaze and the younger boy had already stole her heart with his little smile.

"Okay." Lacey said sitting down with John.

Lacey rattled off her previous experience and qualifications and answered most of John's questions with ease. John was impressed his girl knew her stuff and was overly qualified for someone so young.

"Now there would be some travel involved?" John said hesitantly he didn't want to scare her off.

"That's fine I love to travel. Is that for your job?" Lacey asked she didn't think he seemed like the office type maybe a contractor.

"Yes, I shouldn't lie when I said some travel I meant a lot. I'm on the road most of the year and can't watch the boys and work at the same time."

Lacey began biting her bottom lip in thought. This seemed like a good offer a chance to see the country and look after what appeared to be two adorable boys.

"So what do you think?" John asked hoping she'd take the job; she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Okay." Lacey said smiling and extending her hand.

"Okay." John said shaking her hand; he then explained some of the finer details such as pay and expenses.

Half an hour later Lacey had agreed to meet John at the airport at 9 o'clock the next morning. She smiled as she sat in her car, she'd started off the day wondering what she was going to do and now she was about to go on the road with a professional wrestler who she didn't mine admitting was pretty good looking even if he was off limits.

John tucked James into bed, he was happy with way the day had turned out. Lacey seemed like an excellent nanny and only time would tell how things would work out.

**A/N**: okay there's chapter two it's just another one of my infamous filler chapters to help me get from point A to point B but that doesn't mean you don't have to review… let me know what you think so far.


End file.
